


He Makes Her Laugh

by plasticineking



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soulmates, mchura trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard Bones curse obviously coming back and seeing the damage, “Jesus, Uhura, why didn’t you show me?”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t your fancy little scanner tell you?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a magic wand, kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes Her Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fics on how Spock/Kirk are t'hy'la and meant to be with an unbreakable bond which I usually end up reading when, surprise surprise, the secondary pairing is Bones/Uhura - because I am desperate - so in this little switcharound, I made it so Bones/Uhura are sort of in that situation - actually the soulmates part of it isn't a big deal, it's not a major 'omg we're soulmates' thing 'we have to be together', but it's there. No, the point of this fic is just how Bones makes Uhura laugh, and they fall in love and it's grand. It's set over 3 points in their relationship.

** He Makes Her Laugh **

* * *

 

i.

During the academy years, Kirk would have sworn down that for all that Cadet Uhura had going for her. That face, _those legs_ , her talented tongue – take that how you will – she didn’t have much of a sense of humour. Armed with PADDs and her mind constantly decoding something whether for pleasure or classes, he couldn’t even tell anyone who’d ask what she actually looked like laughing (although a hazy image did come to mind, from the night they first met, but that was all a blur).

In the second year, however, something happened that if Kirk wasn’t completely out of it at the time, what he saw would have probably caused him to faint.

There had been a fight, of course there had been a fight, it wasn’t as though Kirk started it but damn he was having a bad day and even as Bones tried to talk to him about some droning alien medical bullshit that he just didn’t care about (almost as much as _Bones_ didn’t care about it) - he found himself spoiling for a fight and well, if one were to start up in the bar behind him? It seemed rude to not knock back the rest of his whiskey shot, smile and nod at his friend before turning around all cocky and fist clenched.

He was pretty sure that he was destined to always end up in those situations with echoes of ‘DAMMT JIM’ around him as he dodged – and sometimes (most of the time) didn’t – the hits directed at him.

The last thing he could remember before waking up in the Starfleet medical centre? One of the bigger guys headbutting a certain mysterious dark haired cadet – Kirk was pretty sure a woman like Uhura would find his growling and attempting to pummel into the man in question chauvinistic but he didn’t really give a shit when he saw the instant outpouring of blood from her nose as she flew backwards.

\--

Kirk didn’t need a mirror to know his face was probably a mess. His eyes struggled to open, heavy from exhaustion and probably most definitely being swollen. He could tell that he was basically alone, although there was the a rush of voices around him, turning his head to the side he squinted the familiar, but sadly blurred – sight of two of the best legs on campus, one gracefully crossed over the other, barefoot.

He wanted to groan, to get attention – and pity – before the also still blurry and no less familiar jean covered legs of his best friend blocked the view obviously unable to switch off doctor mode for a few seconds.

“Gonna have two killer black eyes, Cadet,” Bones’ voice was so soft that Kirk struggled to hear him, he was pretty sure he never got that type of gentleness from his friend, but then the southern gent couldn’t turn it off when it came to a young lady, Kirk knew that much.

“Mm, I’m more concerned with the nose,” Uhura’s voice was sweet and maybe even a little flirty and Kirk felt a little envious of that – he literally got knocked unconscious for her and she wasn’t fawning over him? Lifting his bleary eyes he looked up from the legs and saw Uhura’s dried bloodied face, Bones’ hand cupping her one cheek, a thumb wiping away a tear.

“Not feelin’ a little vain are we?” Kirk could tell he was grinning, trying to make her smile or at least to stop the tears.

He caught it then, the way a small smile broke across Uhura’s face, a little chuckle that didn’t shift her face much, “Maybe a little.” McCoy’s other hand was inspecting the nose tilting her head for him to inspect.

“It’ll take a lot more than an out of shape nose and some black eyes for anyone to think you weren’t attractive,” Kirk had always wondered if you could hear the sound of someone blushing in their voice, and from where he lay he realised that yes, most definitely you could.

“That was…sweet, I think,” Uhura seemed unsure, but remained smiling watching as Bones stepped away from her returning with a tricorder and scanning her.

“Elevated heart rate, broken nose but otherwise healthy,” he paused, “very healthy.”

“Mm, I try.”

“Haven’t seen you around since the party, you don’t like…going out?” he stated gently, Kirk could sense that there was something that he _wanted_ to ask.

“Well, when I do I end up getting involved in a Jim Kirk fiasco, so I tend to stay away,” she joked a little, hissing when he pressed at her nose again, “so how are we going to do this, Doc?”

“I’ll set your nose, but that bruising is going to leave the old fashioned way,” he walked away from her and Kirk decided that he would soon make himself known – although he was enjoying in some perverse way watching Uhura interact with someone that wasn’t him but was, even if she wasn’t aware, flirting with her.

“I can handle that,” she licked her lips, her eyes closing and the movement of her unfolding her legs brought his attention back to them, there were cuts on her knees he noticed and frowned, “uh, Leonard?”

“Yea’?”

“Can you get something for the cuts on my hands?” Kirk saw her hands turned over, the palms shredded from broken glass, he clenched his eyes shut and wanted to be back at that bar, just if he could get just one more punch in there.

He heard Bones curse obviously coming back and seeing the damage, “Jesus, Uhura, why didn’t you show me?”

“Why didn’t your fancy little scanner tell you?”

“It’s not a magic wand, kid.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a _woman_ , not a kid,” she chastised him and Kirk found himself grinning at that.

“You know I’ve noticed,” with that Kirk’s eyes shot open, wide catching sight of Uhura biting at her bottom lip her hands folding around Bones’ as if to hold them, Kirk must have done something to alert them because even as they slightly moved closer – and Kirk was sure, all for Bones’ later denial, that they were totally going to make out right there – Uhura stopped, flicked her eyes briefly to Jim before looking back at the doctor.

“Troublemaker’s awake,” she whispered, and the resounding groan of disappointment caused an honest to god laugh out of Uhura, even as she moved her hands out of his, her eyes scrunching up as she giggled. Kirk distracted by the sight of her, _genuinely_ laughing, Kirk had no time to prepare as Bones’ stomped out around and appeared before him, concern and annoyance on his face.

“You couldn’t have stayed knocked out for just a minute longer,” he scowled before pressing a hypo to Jim’s neck, causing him to yelp and jump up slightly.

“I’m already in so much pain, Bones…why must you torture me?” he dramatically flopped back down on the bed, feeling his limbs growing tired and eyes heavy, “did you…give me a sedative so you could flirt?”

“Unlike you Jim, I have an oath to uphold and I don’t think with my crotch. You were in pain, I gave you pain relief,” he growled leaning towards Jim who grew drowsier and whispered, “and if that means I get to be alone with Uhura...guess I’m just lucky.”

“Lucky bastard,” Jim corrected before his eyes flickered shut.

“Damn right.”

Of course when Jim blurrily asked about it hours later, Bones looked at him like he was insane, dismissing his words as the ones of a drunken man high on pain medication (which, yeah, technically they were).

\--

ii.

It wasn’t that Spock was growing distant from Uhura, or that Uhura loved him any less but they were frozen. There was a lack of energy put into the relationship. A lack of either wanting to _try_ and move forward and exactly know what to do to do so. Uhura smiled less, sighed more and seemed to shy away from conversations.

Most conversations.

Except those moments when she managed to share a meal with the CMO – he seemed unaware of the tension between the First Officer and Uhura, or at least if he did notice he centred his attention on making her cheek twitch into a smile.

Spock turned to Jim with a question on relationships (although Kirk pulled his hands palms up in the air and laughed saying ‘I can think of forty other crew members better set to give you relationship advice, Spock’).

“I believe Nyota is falling in love with someone else,” Spock seemed to not want to delay the conversation, Kirk knew that for a man (see: Vulcan) like him even deciding to come to someone else to discuss this was a big step.

Kirk nodding for a moment, “Okay… _Bones?_ ” Kirk decided to make this as pain free as possible for his friend. The tilt of his head was the only sign that Spock may have been surprised by Kirk’s words.

“I see that it is not, as you would say, ‘all in my head’,” Spock took a pause a Kirk shook his head, “I do not believe Nyota is aware of her growing feelings for the doctor but I find myself at an impasse. A desire to be with her for as long a period of time as I can is crossed with the knowledge that delaying the inevitable is illogical and will cause more pain.”

“If I can be blunt, Spock… you can go in there and tell Uhura all this, you know? And then you can make it work,” Kirk scrunched his forehead, “it doesn’t mean it has to be over between the two of you.”

“I understand what you are saying, Captain…but I will have to disagree with your statement,” he folded his hands in his lap, frowning ever-so-slightly, “they share a tentative bond, humans are in no way matched for Vulcans in their abilities to form mental bond – they cannot, for instance, control the bonding process – but throughout evolution the are cases that would seem to convey that on occasions humans have formed su-”

“Spock wait, are you telling me Uhura and Bones are _soulmates_?” Kirk interrupted Spock’s speech, his own surprise making him unable to be polite.

“There are definitely more accurate terms that could be placed for the two but yes, it is possible that an event in this universe caused their bond to blossom and whilst I believe that they will not go against their own moral codes, I find myself…unable to continue as Nyota’s… I am unable to continue as her partner whilst I know these facts.”

“Jeez, Spock… I mean I don’t know what to say…” Kirk shook his head, “What are you going to do? Tell Uhura everything and then sit there happy as a clam while Uhura and Bones make kissy faces across the mess hall?”

“I do not believe that McCoy and Nyota would be so public in their displays,” Spock twitched, “I am aware that it will be… _uncomfortable_ but her happiness is –”

“Yeah, I get you…” Kirk claps a hand on Spock’s shoulder for a moment, before pulling back, “I’ll be here for a game of chess if you want to sit and talk about it…or I guess, _not_ talk about it.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Captain.”

\--

Leonard was picking at his food, his eyes trained on the woman in front of him as she animatedly talked, her own hands flying in front of her face, “-but our ability to evolve on from words. How often do you hear people say marvellous?”

“I don’t...” it actually took him a few seconds to remember what that word meant, so rare it was now.

“Exactly! It’s a great word, to marvel as in to be in awe of – and for something to be marvellous it would be awe-inspiring…right? That’s such a great word!”

“Yeah… anyone ever tell you you’re pretty marvellous, Ny?” it was a joke, a little tease because for a second he got distracted by how different she was when she casual about something that she was still passionate about. It caused a little giggle from her, which was always a plus.

“Shut up…” dismissal as usual, because God forbid someone compliment her and it be genuine, “Another fun fact about the English language-”

“Oh Goodie!” McCoy smirked as Uhura rolled her eyes, silently grateful that his words weren’t enough to actually _stop_ her.

“I’m going to ignore that, _daktari_. Anyway, in the 21 st century in the old United Kingdom, teenagers were fond of the terminology ‘mint’ when describing something incredibly pleasing.”

“Mint? Like…the plant?”

“Plant…colour, one in the same,” she nodded with a small smile.

McCoy let out a little chuckle, “I can see it now, beaming down to a new planet, old Elf-ears takes a look around Kirk asks him for his opinion and all straight faced he just replies, ‘mint’.”

Uhura let out a slightly loud laugh, shaking her head at what he found funny, “That’s terrible.”

“Nah, what’s terrible is you can see it,” he pointed at her and she grabbed his finger with her hand and something shifted a little, the mood slightly _different_. They lowered their hands to the table, conscious of how her fingers unwrapped from his finger his whole hand cupping hers, a brush of fingers before they pulled apart.

It was quiet then, both of them focussing on their foods, maybe a little too innocent to actually attribute any guilty feelings towards what happened. Unaware of the dark eyes that watched from a few tables across, a bright pair of blue eyes trained sadly on the scene as well.

\--

“He makes you laugh,” Nyota felt like the wind was being knocked out of her, returning to her quarters to find Spock logically prepared to inform her of his desire to terminate their relationship – it wasn’t even _that_ that was most surprising (she always expected that if they were to end their relationship it would have gone down in that _exact_ manner) what surprised her most of all was the sadness in his eyes reflected in her own.

“I don’t know what you mean, who’s ‘he’?” her words caught at the end of the sentence because she knew exactly who ‘he’ was, but she had no idea that what she was feeling was anything… important enough to break anything apart.

“Nyota you are with a high intelligence please respect me enough to not act ignorant,” his words were not unkind, they sounded more sad (for a Vulcan) and that hurt more than she expected, “please allow me to…convey what I find difficult to vocalise.” He hovered his hand by her face and she nodded once, closing her eyes…also unsurprised to find the action cause unshed tears to fall.

The rush of feelings were breath taking – it wasn’t the first time they had done this, but the feelings that he allowed her to experience as a result were _uncomfortable_ in their enormity. It was everything Spock felt for her, for their end and everything she felt as well, mixed together and washing over her in waves.

There was a sound then, unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time – her own laughter but heard from his perspective… and it was followed by a series of images, all of the in similar situations, a brush of a hand, a lingering gaze a bond that was growing and forming without either participant actually being aware of it.

“Spock…” she called out to him, outside of their mind-meld, “I didn’t know.”

_I know, Nyota… I know._

His voice was soft and comforting through her mind, a soothing presence, there was no ill feelings held towards the Doctor, no anger towards Nyota… it was all disappointment that it was happening at all…that he would have to let her go before she would leave.

\--

Respectfully – or it turns out of her own broken heart (she had never experienced breaking up with someone she was still in love with before) – she and McCoy hadn’t actually entered into any sort of relationship for almost six months after her break up, and even then it was more of a turnaround… as though out of surprise they realised that they couldn’t help but gravitate towards each other. It still took another three months of _unknowingly_ growing closer before either realised it was happening.

There was an away mission that went sour – unsurprising considering Kirk wanted to try his hand at Cardassian (believing himself a self-taught expert) only bringing Uhura along _in case_ anything went wrong – and she ended up stunned by a stray phaser blast, the knowledge of the injury causing McCoy to be prevented by Scotty from beaming down there _right this minute, dammit, what if it wasn’t just a stun and she needs me!_

There was slight nerve damage but nothing more than a tremor every now and then and if anyone wondered about the fact that he went to see to Kirk’s bleeding wounds after checking Uhura over _twice_ nobody voiced it.

They would often watch old terran films from the 20th century, falling asleep together and not even questioning that waking up wrapped in each other’s arms isn’t exactly something friends do on a regular basis.

They didn’t even realise that, in some miraculous manner, they had been given all the same time off as the other, they worked the same shifts, had the same breaks. It wasn’t until Jim plopped down heavily in McCoy’s room in the early evening on shore leave, frustratingly pulling at his hair that anyone had any idea that they may have had their own cupid to deal with.

“There’s only so much I can do, Bones!”

“Want a drink, kid?” McCoy was already pouring some whiskey into a glass not waiting for a reply, pushing it into his hand, his hand brushing against Kirk’s neck. It managed to escape Kirk’s notice that the doctor himself did not have a drink.

“Short of getting into bed with the two of you to make sure _something_ happens I’m out of options,” he knocked back the whiskey squinting as he did.

“Jim, take a look at me,” he stood over Jim as he sat…he looked like he had gotten dressed in a hurry, his clothes were barely put together (but they looked like the best of tunics saved for the most important of events). Kirk scrunched his brow together, feeling his head going whoozy.

“You’re a mess,” his tongue was heavy, and his arm flopped up in the air briefly squinting at the doctor, “did you drug my drink?”

“No, dammit Jim, I’m a doctor not a –”

“You drugged me!”

McCoy stepped towards him squatting down in front of him, head tilted, “You seemed like you were distressed as your doctor I had no other choice than to administer an anti-anxiety hypo to relax you.”

“Bones!” Kirk barely managed to get the words out, his eyes drifting shut and shooting open in quick succession. McCoy stood again, Kirk followed the movements and saw that his friend was looking away, “how come I didn’t feel the hypo?”

“Do you think he would’ve gotten very far if he was as aggressive with hypos as he usually is with you, Captain?” the smooth voice was almost enough to shock Jim out of the effects of the drugs, blurred eyes catching sight of an almost immaculately dressed communications officer only her bare feet and dishevelled hair gave hint to any activities that may have been going on.

“Woo! You go, Bones!” throwing an arm up in the air in celebration before heavily flopping back down, eyes drooping, catching sight of his friend pulling Uhura into his arms – Kirk obviously forgotten – his eyes falling shut just as their lips met.

iii.

“You can _dance_!” Nyota’s voice was laced with a merry laugh, clinging onto McCoy as if she was afraid to let go. His lips lifted into a strong smile as he spun her out of his grasp, her laughter growing as he pulled her back.

“Now, I wouldn’t be a good southern gentleman if I couldn’t would I, sweetheart?” there was a little sarcasm to his tone, adding a heaviness to his accent that hasn’t been there for years, but knowing it got her a little weak at the knees he couldn’t really help himself.

“Keep talking like that, Doctor and you just might get lucky tonight,” she brushed a kiss to the bottom of his chin, burying her head into the side of his neck.

“Mm, pretty sure that was part of the deal we just made,” Nyota pulled back slightly, their dance had slowed to a gentle sway, her eyebrow rose in an ‘oh really?’ manner that her was now all too familiar with.

“You seem awfully confident, McCoy – you know, I feel a headache coming on…maybe I should just sl-”

Growling he leant forward pulling her somehow closer, his lips by her ear, “I think you’re forgettin’ darlin’ that I’m a doctor first…” he moved so his nose was brushing hers they were so close, and _god_ he hadn’t expected to feel like this when they got together, the kind of ease and connection that grew stronger…and he could _feel_ it.

“Oh trust me, Leo I am definitely aware of that,” her grin was a little wolfish and he couple help but return with one of his own, moving to capture her lips in a brief but heated kiss, “and I love you as a doctor, but I always thought you’d look good as a cowboy…you know from those 20th century terran films.” McCoy let out a sharp laugh at that, tilting his head to the side.

“John Wayne?”

“Oh no… Eastwood, obviously.”

“Obviously,” he shook his head, “just get me the hat, and we’ll see if we can’t work somethin’ out…”

“Yeehaw,” she mocked, and he laughed out loud again, causing her to laugh, her forehead resting against his chin, “we’re _married_.” She spoke with the same disbelief that she claimed earlier when she found he could dance.

“Yeah…” his voice had an airy tone to it that he had to quench the urge to dismiss with a cough, “couldn’t be happier.” He admitted quietly, as if everyone in the room could hear them over the sounds of their own conversations and the music.

“I’m pretty happy, too.”

\--

“She makes him laugh,” Kirk informed his stoic companion for the evening, pointing in the general direction of the newly married couple.

“Indeed.”

“Like, I’m not kidding Spock… I’ve _never_ seen him smile so much,” Kirk believed it wouldn’t be a wedding party if he wasn’t a _little_ drunk – or a lot drunk, whatever – he rubbed at his eyes, “when I met him he was a mess, you know?”

“I have a rather vivid memory of the doctor as a cadet intoxicated and asleep outside of the medical centre the first morning of classes in your first year at the academy,” Spock informed him – a memory that he had kept to himself one that caused Jim to bark out a laugh before shaking his head.

“All I had was ‘never gonna do that again’ and ‘women, men, can’t trust any of ‘em’ for _years_ , if I didn’t have a phobia of commitment before I met him he didn’t help,” he knocked back a blue shot of some alien alcohol he couldn’t pronounce but _damn_ it hit the spot, “and now, he’s there… _married_...to Uhura!”

“Captain, I have to inform you of the illogicality of your statement about having a phobia of commitment – you are three years into a five year mission, that in itself is a commitment,” the tilt to Spock’s head, however slight, made Kirk laugh again.

“Sure, Spock,” Kirk let out a heavy sigh, “I had such a crush on Uhura, for a while I thought I _loved_ her, and I didn’t even register on her radar.”

“I was intimately involved with Nyota for 3.4 years, Captain-”

“Is this you rubbing it in?”

“You did not let me finish, I was intimately involved with her for 3.4 years, and in that time we discussed many different topics, and you were the subject of 68% of conversations,” there was a pause, Kirk was interested now, “the Lieutenant has a great affection towards you, one evening after Commander Piku’s birthday celebrations, she confessed to me that on the night you met her, she had held an attraction for you-”

“Get out!”

“Captain? You wish for me to leave?”

“It’s a…it’s just a phrase, Spock…come on, you’re telling me Uhura has the hots for me I’m allowed to get a little excited,” looking out to the dancefloor, he caught his best friend twirling Uhura out before pulling her back in, pulling a bright laugh from the woman.

“You are mistaken, Captain, the ‘hots’ to use your vernacular, she may have had for you no longer exists despite your continued aesthetically pleasing appearance,” the matter-of-fact tone almost took over the fact that –

“Wait, that’s totally Vulcan for thinking I’m hot, right?” Kirk grinned at him, “Dude, you’re ‘aesthetically pleasing’ too, don’t worry – you’ll get some hottie Vulcan chick soon.”

“I have no desire for a romantic relationship with a Vulcan or a ‘chick’, despite the logic of both,” Spock rose from the table arms behind his back he moved to walk away before turning back, “I hope my attempt at being subtle was not too much so that you missed exactly what I was implying, Jim.”

With that Spock left, moving through the crowds of people leaving a little dumbfounded Kirk sitting at the table, scrunching his face up. He didn’t have much time to think before the bride and groom sat at the table, the latter taking a moment to clap Kirk on the shoulder – a happy, almost familiar to Kirk now, smile on his face – before taking a seat on the other side of his wife, who was happily sitting in the chair Spock just vacated.

“Best man, best captain,” Uhura took his hand in hers, squeezing before letting go with an almost dreamy look on her face.

“Are you drunk, Lieutenant?”

“Mm, I don’t know if you’re aware, but I married a doctor who has access to _all_ the best drugs,” McCoy let out a laugh before pulling Uhura towards him, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, her back to his chest. Well, didn’t they make a pretty picture?

“I have a question,” he pointed at the both of them and squinted pointing accusingly, “did you ever hook up back at the academy?”

He earned mostly silence in reply, but he noticed Uhura turning her head silent to glance back at Bones, who seemed to contemplate the words, “Define ‘hook up’?”

“Bump uglies, do the deed, kiss in all the special places?”

“Almost,” Uhura took the time to answer that after rolling her eyes and snuggling in a little closer to Bones, “Gaila had a party in the beginning of the second year, you remember? You broke your arm jumping off that statue on the quad?”

“Yea’?” Kirk was leaning on the table, his focus on the couple.

“You wanna know what it’s like, making out with this one a-”

“Is that an offer because you know, I’m willing.”

“Shut up, you ass,” heavily sighing, Bones continued, “there I was, thinkin’ it was my lucky night, Ny whispered her name in my ear, and there we were, on her _bed_ … felt like a teenager.”

Uhura giggled a little, even as her face betrayed a little exasperation, “Anyway, without going into much detail, we were a little drunk, clothes had started to come off… when Gaila pushes into the room yelling about how you needed Bones and how she had never seen an arm go that direction before… he let out the biggest ‘dammit Jim’ I’ve ever heard before apologising…”

“My sex-senses must have been tingling,” he tried to joke, a sad smile on his face, “M’sorry, Bones…”

“We got there, just took a while,” Bones dismissed his words with a wave of his hand.

Kirk frowned again, “Wait what about that time when I heroically avenged Uhura’s headbutting? You two were seconds away from making out on the hospital bed, I’m like 79% sure of it.”

“Oh…” Uhura laughed a little, more self-conscious than before, “We were. But then there you were again, just… determined to interrupt.”

“Sorry ‘bout _that_ for real though.”

“It’s fine, we just didn’t really cross paths much and in the third year I met Spock and…yeah,” Uhura shrugged her shoulder sadly, as if acutely aware of the time they _could_ have had.

“And now you’re married, Spock who?” he let out a laugh before straightening up, “Oh my God, I _think_ Spock came onto me.”

“Yea’? ‘Bout time an’all,” Bones’ lips were almost pressed directly to the side of Uhura’s face, as if he found it completely impossible to pull away – Kirk was saving _that_ for a dreary day to tease his friend but at that moment? His mind was racing.

“What do you…I-I wait? About time? You been planning my Vulcan-seduction behind my back?”

“No… but your boyfriend has a similar case of bad timing as you… there I am, wooing my lady and a frazzled… I think I remember one hair out of place, did I Ny?”

“Oh, I’d say at least _two_.”

“A frazzled for a Vulcan, Vulcan turns up, demanding immediate attention – actually unironically apologised for the coitus interruptus – and wanted help with his own romantic entanglements.”

“My good doctor was very patient, for a man not wearing anyway underwear,” Bones let out a laugh, shaking his head, “told Spock not to come on too strong, ease on in – not an euphemism, although it works – and do it before the five year mission ended because who knows where we could end up?”

“Spock is hitting on me?”

“Mmhm.”

Kirk rose from the table quickly, unaware of the laughter from his friends and repeated, “Spock is _hitting_ on _me_?”

“I believe we already covered this.”

“Ha!” almost tripping on his way from the table he turned and smiled, “I’m… I’m going to find him.”

“Cute,” Bones mocked, “not at all cliché.”

“Screw you, ask your wife if Vulcan’s do it better … they got that mind-control,” Kirk wiggled his eyebrows before running into the crowd. They both laughed before McCoy got suspiciously quiet, pulling away and picking at some confetti that rested on the table. Nyota sighed heavily, turning and facing him.

“Go on…” she begun, a little smile raising on her lips, “ask.”

“I don’t-“ he stopped himself, shaking his head and facing her, “Well, do they? Do it better?”

She shrugged a shoulder, a nonchalant look on her face, “It’s different. Mind-melding when having sex isn’t actually a common practice, it’s hard to control the rush of thoughts and emotions and actually… finish the job.”

“I’m not sure I actually do wanna know.”

“You asked!” She pushed at his arm, “Anyway, the sex was normal, not out of this world… he couldn’t give me a magic twelve earth shattering orgasms with one touch to the temple, or something.” (he _did_ manage to give her an orgasm through a mind-meld alone before, it was… _woah_ …but she thought it was best left unsaid).

“Yea’? And you’re not just sayin’ that?”

“Baby,” she spoke mockingly, cooing almost but her face was genuine, she took his head in both her hands, “what would I even get out of lying to you? I have _never_ felt about anyone, the way I feel about you.” And _that_ was the truth, it clung to every word and was plain as day on her face as the only reply he could manage – words getting stuck in his throat – was to pull her into a fierce kiss, her hands moving into his hair, his on her back...

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I'd pay good money for they to actually interact in Beyond, I swear. Hope you enjoyed! Mistakes are my own.


End file.
